Two Sick Winchesters
by Panda13216
Summary: Sam and Dean are sick and left Castiel to take care of them. No-Slash!


Two Sick Winchesters

Panda13216

It had started out with just Dean being the one sick. Well he wasn't really sick at first. He had a huge cut on the inside of his left arm so he was taking some time off. Sam started out as the one that had the sickness, then as he tried to hide it, passed it on to Dean. Leaving Cas to be the only one who could possibly take care of them.

Cas was still a little blank when it came to caring for Earthly sicknesses and when Dean tried to tell him something it never did help. Sam always needed a bit more extra attention, while Dean preferred to help himself. This was about all that Cas knew to do.

Cas walked toward Sam who had rolled on his side, teetering on the edge of the bed. Cas placed his hands on the younger Winchester's side, not making him stir at all. He pushed Sam back over to the middle of the bed trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

He then had to walk back to Dean, who moaned and reached for his empty box of tissues. As soon as he had them and noticed they were empty, threw the box on the ground in a silent tantrum. Cas smiled to himself; whenever Dean was sick he always milked it. Cas turned and grabbed the seventh box of tissues Dean had gone through. He handed the tissues to Dean, who blew his nose and then tossed the used tissue to the ground completely missing the trash-can.

Cas sighed as he glanced around the floor of Dean's bed, noticing the wadded up tissues pooling around it. Dean used way more tissues than Sam, his brother hadn't even finished the first box.

Cas rolled his eyes and picked each one up using only his index finger and his thumb. The two trash-cans in the room were soon overflowing with tissues. Cas heard Dean blow his nose again, and imagined the tissue hitting the floor.

He walked back to Sam who sniffed and turned to face Cas. His eyes were swollen and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He looked at Cas and glanced at his water realizing it was warm from where Cas hadn't refilled it.

Cas took this simply as 'I need water. Give me it.' He grabbed the Sippy Cup off the table and took it to the water fountain. He filled it and gave it back to Sam. Sam lifted his hand weakly and took the cup, tipping it in front of his face. If it didn't have a lid it would've spilled all over him. Trust me, Cas didn't want to go through that again.

Cas walked toward Dean who had a new pile of tissues for him to pick up. He sighed and ignored them, he really needed some rest. With Sam awake he wouldn't be getting that. He turned toward Dean, where green eyes were accompanied by dark grey circles.

Dang it. Now he wouldn't be able to sleep a wink. Dean gave a growl like sound and threw his blankets off himself, revealing what he wore the day he was sick, minus the jacket. He tossed the blankets into the floor letting dirty snot rags attach themselves to it. Great Dean, just great.

Cas stepped over and tossed the blankets away. Well, at least most of the tissues were gone now. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder and he jerked away grunting to himself. Cas growled and walked into the kitchen.

What the heck do mortals eat when they're sick? Cas looked around the room. Well there wasn't much to pick from but Applesauce and potatoes, so Cas just decided he'd go with Applesauce for Sam and potatoes for Dean.

He carefully read the instructions on the Applesauce package and cooked it. He walked in and gave it to Sam, who grumpily sat up and began to eat. When he gave Dean his unpeeled potato he pushed it away not eating anything. Dean's reaction to food showed Cas there was no use in trying to feed him.

The night was an absolute nightmare. Dean seemed to always need more tissues, and Sam always seemed to need something more to drink. Anytime Cas was about to drift off, he would here a tissue box slamming against the ground, or a cup of water being shaken. Cas would drop his shoulders and go toward the boys taking care of each of their needs.

In the fallowing week to come….

Sam woke up shaking his hair. He heard the shower running in the distance, and sat up. Whoa, it didn't hurt this time. He stood up and didn't think he was going to fall immediately. When he walked into the other room he saw Cas sitting on the floor picking up tissues.

"Your brother is a mess." Cas grumbled as he picked up each tissue taking them to the trash-can each time. "Oh, you feeling better?" He asked with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Yeah." Sam's voice still sounded a little scratchy but otherwise he was alright. He thought about how he had acted while he was sick and felt a little embarrassed by it.

"Good." Cas answered. He sounded perfectly fine; at least at this point in life he still had some angel in him.

Dean walked out from the bathroom hair soaking wet. "So who's ready to get out of here?" He flipped his hair back sending water flying everywhere.

Dean's T-Shirt was wet from the water dripping from his hair. "Alright." Cas said. "But sounded we wait until your um drier?" He asked awkwardly.

"No. I want to get out of this germ infested hotel." Sam said coldly. He never liked germs.

All three of them walked out of the hotel. Cas looked at both the brothers thinking about how they had acted when they were sick. His shoulders shook as he thought of it.

**A.N. Hey! Thanks for reading this. Since I'm too lazy to write separate stories for them I decided to write one where the brothers were sick. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-**_**Panda**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's contents.**


End file.
